Pizza ovens generally include a housing that defines a cooking chamber for receiving a pizza for cooking. A typical pizza oven housing provides an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Heating elements, such as resistance heaters, gas burners, or combusting wood, heat the cooking chamber to a suitable temperature. Certain pizza ovens operate the heating elements to heat the cooking chamber to high temperatures. For example, the operating temperatures of such pizza ovens can be higher than five hundred degrees Fahrenheit.
Heating food items within pizza ovens operating at high temperatures poses challenges. For example, the use of high operating temperature can generate smoke and other undesirable conditions.
Accordingly, a pizza oven with features for selectively limiting air flow through the pizza oven would be useful.